Cambió de maldición
by KimaSaotomeTendo
Summary: Un cómica historia en donde Ryoga, Mousse y Ranma cambian de maldición, y nuestro ojiazul se aprovecha de la situación, pasen y descubran que maldición tiene cada uno


Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Cambio de escena.

-diálogos-  
>"pensamientos"<p>

**Cambio de Maldición**

Quisiera contarles una historia que sucedió no hace mucho, la verdad fue algo un poco gracioso ahora que lo pienso pero en cierto modo cambio mi vida e hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas que no me había plateado acerca de mi vida.

Nos encontrábamos acampando en una montaña, no recuerdo bien el nombre, Ryoga, Mousse y yo, si los tres sé que suena algo raro pero hací era y cuál era la razón?, pues cual más que buscar la cura para nuestras respectivas maldiciones, un manantial para ser específico, que aparece por cierto tiempo para brindarle solución a los malditos de Jusenkyo, habíamos encontrado un pergamino donde revelaba sus ubicación, que como lo encontramos? Pues bien se los diré.

Espera Mousse no es lo que parece te lo juro Shampoo fue quien me abrazó enserio- gritaba desesperado tratando de parar al chico pato

Ranma deja de mentir, me las pagarás- se defendía él, cuando en ese momento….

Ranma como pudiste hacerle eso a akane me las pagarás- gritaba a todo pulmón el eterno chico perdido

Que yo qué?- ahora si que la verdad no entendía como llegaba a meterme en tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo, era como un Reality Show con la pregunta del millón " Cuál es el tiempo en el que le lleva a Ranma Saotome meterse en problemas" y la opciones eran "0,5 segundos, 1 minuto o 5 minutos" y las personas respondía 0,5 segundos y se llevaban el premio gordo, era el colmo.

Ranma prepárate para el fin- gritaba Ryoga atacándome –por el honor de mi querida Shampoo- decía el chico pato

Por tratar de esquivar los golpes que me lanzaban mis oponentes a diestra y siniestra, no sabemos como pero llegamos al Neko Hanten, la momia disecada no se encontraba al igual que Shampoo y en toda la algarabía sin darnos cuenta nos mojamos y como era de esperarse nos transformamos.

Pero cuando me encontraba sentado sobándome la cabeza producto de un golpe en mis piernas se encontraba un pergamino muy antiguo, que para suerte de nosotros no estaba en chino y pues hablaba de un manantial que aparecía cada 200 años y que si te bañabas en esas aguas se curaba cualquier tipo de maldición de Jusenkio, si lo sé era demasiado bueno para ser verdad no lo creen?

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de la vieja, asique antes de que llegara cogimos el pergamino, con problemas claro porque los tres lo queríamos, y salimos a toda carrera rumbo al lugar indicado

Como les dije nos encontrábamos acampando, porque según el pergamino dentro de dos días se cumplirían los 200 años y el manantial aparecería, salimos inmediatamente, yo en la casa para que no se enterara nadie puse de escusa que iba a entrenar ya que si decía algo capaz papá intentaría robar el pergamino o Akane me querría a acompañar y yo no iba a permitir eso quien sabe que peligros enfrentemos y no la iba a arriesgar además si encontraba la cura de mi maldición quería dar la sorpresa y si no pues todo seguiría igual.

A la mañana siguiente seguimos con nuestro camino no sin antes pasar por las dificultades que siempre tenemos y a esto me refiero a Mousse tratando de robar el pergamino para buscar el manantial pero como no cargaba lentes no observó que había un barranco y se cayó, con suerte alcancé a agarrar el pergamino, después Ryoga según él guiándonos, si lo sé ¿cómo pude dejar que ese cerdo nos guiara con su excelente sentido de orientación?, pero que podía hacer se veía tan seguro, bueno en fin casi nos extraviamos y después tuvimos una riña para ver quien llevaba el dichoso pergamino y como era de esperarse terminamos exhaustos sin haber podido decidir, asique al final optamos por lo más sensato, cada uno aportaría con sus conocimientos para poder encontrar la cura y así lo hicimos.

Para nuestra propia sorpresa encontramos el lugar indicado pero no había manantial, revisamos de nuevo nuestra guía para ver si no estábamos confundidos y efectivamente estábamos en el lugar indicado, nos quedamos esa noche acampando en ese lugar nos encontrábamos exhaustos ya a la mañana siguiente regresaríamos a casa ya que todo había sido un fraude.

A la mañana siguiente nos encontrábamos listos para iniciar nuestro viaje de retorno, pero en cuanto aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol una agua muy cristalina empezó a brotar de una roca llenado un hoyo del cual no nos habíamos ni percatado, si lo habíamos encontrado por fin el manantial para nuestra cura, bueno eso era lo que pensábamos como les dije ates era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y además demasiado fácil.

- Yo me meteré primero en el manantial para probar- dije emocionado

- Espera seré yo el primero- dijo Mousse

- Están locos el primero seré yo- habló Ryoga

- No que seré yo…no yo… que yo….. no yo seré- y como era de esperarse empezamos a discutir por quien iba primero y en medio de la riña caímos todos de golpe en el agua, al salir pensábamos que ya estábamos curados entonces caímos en cuenta de la realidad.

Primero Mousse era una voluptuosa pelirroja con lentes, segundo Ryoga ahora era el chico pato y yo pues bueno yo era cerdo, sí me había transformado en P- chan solo que yo tenía una trenza en la parte de atrás, en vez de curarnos habíamos cambiado de maldición, el más afectado fue Mousse quien se desmayó en el acto al verse como mujer, Ryoga estaba histérico agarrándose la cabeza y corriendo como loco de un lado a otro hasta que chocó con un árbol, aún me sorprende que en su momento de locura no se haya perdido, y yo pues más que sorprendido me encontraba decepcionado se suponía que debía curarme no tener la maldición de otro.

Después de un rato nos tranquilizamos volvimos a nuestras formas originales y decidimos regresar a casa para preguntarle a la vieja momia que fue lo que pasó porqué cambiamos, al llegar a casa nos dirigimos inmediatamente al Neko Haten donde se encontraba la abuela y cuando le contamos lo ocurrido recibimos un buen sermón sobre no meterse con lo desconocido y pues también recibimos muchas risas de parte de ella, nos indicó que el problema fue que antes de entrar en el manantial se debe dar unas ofrendas especiales y oficiarse un rito, después entrar uno por uno ese fue nuestro mayor error haber caído todos al mismo tiempo en el manantial, según ella todo eso lo indicaba el pergamino, claro ahora que lo recuerdo no leí la parte que decía ADVERTENCIA que al indicarnos la abuela efectivamente hay se encontraba en letras minúsculas en la parte de abajo.

- Abuela díganos hay alguna cura para regresar a la normalidad-

- Muchachos, me temo que no, la única solución será esperar que el manantial vuelva a surgir dentro de 200 años más- dijo la vieja momia con toda a tranquilidad del mundo fumando su pipa, claro como ella no era la del problema

- Que 200 años, no podemos esperar tanto- gritamos todo exaltados

- Lo siento no hay otra solución es eso o Jusenkyo una de dos- y con eso que dijo no quitó toda esperanza de regresar a la normalidad o por lo menos volver a nuestras maldiciones pasadas

Nos tuvimos que resignar hasta poder encontrar una nueva cura debíamos adaptarnos a nuestras nuevas maldiciones, yo por mi parte regresé a casa y sucedió algo que no me esperaba, cuando iba llegando una anciana me mojó y como era de esperarse me transformé en cerdo, la señora al verme sintió lástima por haberme mojado me secó y me puso una bufanda amarilla alrededor del cuello tapando mi trenza según ella para no resfriarme era gracioso como aquella bufanda se parecía a las que Ryoga usa y al ver mi reflejo era idéntico a P- chan

Pensando en esto de mi parecido con ese cerdo apestoso no me di cuenta a que hora llegué a la casa, caí en cuenta cuando unas suaves manos me levantaron acomodándome maternalmente entre sus pechos en un tierno abrazo, hay que suave era aquella sensación me sentí como en el cielo y cuando miré hacia arriba vi a un hermoso ángel sonriéndome, enserio que me preguntaba si había muerto sin darme cuenta y me encontraba en el paraíso.

- P-chan donde te habías metido te he estado buscando- me dijo con voz dulce yo aún seguía presa del hechizo de su sonrisa

- Ven vamos a comer debes tener hambre- eso sí que me sacó de mi estupor, no había caído en cuenta que tenía mucha hambre hasta que mi ángel digo perdón Akane lo mencionó tenía sus ventajas ser ese cerdo apestoso, asique esa era su vida

Me encontraba comiendo tranquilo en las suaves piernas de Akane cuando mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta, puede que estuviera como un idiota hipnotizado por aquel hermoso ser, pero no dejaba de lado mis instintos y pues no me fallaron, al mirar hacía el patio allí de encontraba furioso lleno de ira me quería matar con la mirada, era Ryoga enfurecido por haber tomado su lugar.

- Como te atreves, aprovecharte así de la situación y de Akane- gritó muy enojado al parecer no se había percatado que si decía que yo era Ranma, Akane sabría la verdad de P-chan, pero no me moví para explicárselo disfrutaba ver su cara era muy graciosa y me iba a divertir un rato.

- Ryoga, pero que te sucede de quien hablas- preguntó Akane muy sorprendida no entendía nada

- Me refiero este cerdo aprovechado- dijo arrancándome de los brazos de Akane y poniéndome a las altura de su cara y después estrellándome contra el suelo

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Ryoga haciéndome compañía en el suelo y unas suaves manos levantándome y acariciándome

- No vuelvas a tocar a P-chan nuca más entendiste, me sorprende Ryoga lo creía de Ranma pero de ti?- le dijo muy enojada, Akane había utilizado su mazo clavándolo en el suelo, ahora ya sé lo que sentía P-chan cuando yo era el golpeado, que más que satisfacción absoluta de que el otro recibió su merecido, si las cosas seguían así me iba a divertir mucho, y también le iba a ser pagar a Ryoga unas cositas que me hizo cuando él era P-chan.

- Pe..pero Akane, yo lo lociento- dicho esto salió corriendo llorando mares y derribando cuanta pared que se encontraba en su camino

Después de todo lo ocurrido Akane se sentó a ver un poco de TV y yo junto a ella, se veía tan linda, tan calmada, tan en paz, no podía dejar de verla y esta ves no había problema de que lo descubrieran o no después de todo ahora era P-chan, terminó de ver su película, no me pregunten cual porque la verdad mi atención solo se centró en ella, después de eso se acomodo en la mesa a leer de esas revistas que las niñas siempre leen, me brindó una galleta y me preguntó.

- Oye P- chan cuando crees que regresará Ranma, tu que crees- estaba preguntando por mí, mi corazón dio un giro en ese momento y empezó a latir a mil por hora imaginado que más diría de mi

- Ojalá regrese pronto- decía como ensimismada en sus pensamiento, ella me extrañaba, ja claro como se podría resistir al encanto Saotome, mi ego subió hasta las nubes

- Cuando vendrá tenemos que hacer el trabajo de matemáticas que nos tocó en grupo y si piensa que voy hacer todo el trabajo yo está muy equivocado- ya saben lo que dicen mientras más alto el lugar más fuerte es la caída y eso fue lo que le pasó a mi ego, suerte que tenía una almohada en frente porque en cuanto Akane pronunció esas palabras me fui de bruces contra el suelo.

Después de esto mi dulce prometida se dirigió a su cuarto a ver unas cosas y luego de haber escuchado lo de la tarea de matemáticas ni crea que vería a Ranma Saotome en los próximos días.

Ya entrada la noche todos se disponían a dormir, yo por supuesto me encontraba durmiendo junto con Akane, ¡pueden creerlo estaba durmiendo con ella! y que hermosa se veía dormir quería quedarme admirándola toda la noche pero el cansancio y el sueño me pudo más que me rendí ante ellos.

En la noche sentí que algo me alejaba de los bellos brazos de Akane y cuando abrí los ojos cual fue mi sorpresa que encontrar a Ryoga tratando de cargarme para sacarme de la habitación, este era el momento de otra pequeña venganza, empecé a chillar lo más fuerte que pude como cerdo y mi acción dio frutos, Akane se despertó y empezó a moler a palos a Ryoga por haberse atrevido a entrar a su dormitorio a esa horas de la noche y yo pues con decirles que de tanto reírme me dolía el estómago.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en el patio solo ya que Akane y Nabiki se habían ido a la escuela y yo no podía ir, entonces sentí que me arrojaron agua cliente y en el acto me lanzaron un atacaque pues quien más que Ryoga

- Como te atreves aprovecharte así de la maldición- me dijo muy enojado

- Mira quien habla el que transformaba en P-chan para dormir con Akane, que no es lo mismo que yo hago-

- No es lo mismo tu o eres P-chan-

- Tranquilo Ryoga que representaré tu papel de cerdo muy bien ya verás que Akane no sabrá nada hasta que encontremos la cura-

- Como te atreves eres un sínico, no le mientas así a Akane-

- Que? Que yo le miento, piensa Ryoga si le digo a Akane que me transformo en P-chan preguntará que como es posible entonces tendré que contarle lo del manantial y como cambiamos maldiciones o ¿acaso es so lo que quieres?-

- Qué? Noooooo, no había pensado en eso y ahora que vamos a hacer si alguien te lanza agua fría delante de ella-

- Tranquilo confía en mi tu secreto está a salvo con mi…..- en ese momento alguien me arrojó agua fría que me transformó y al percatarme de quien era lo único que me quedó hacer es alzar mi pequeña patita y decir CUI CUI CUI CUI, en señal de indignación, que la verdad no sirvió de mucho… bueno lo reconozco no sirvió de nada.

- Claro Ranma como no confiar en ti si como no- me dijo en tono sarcástico el mal amigo de Ryoga en vez de apoyarme

- Chicos la vieja momia me mandó a verlos, dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos- ese era Mousse quien me había arrojado el agua y quien ahora era una pelirroja

Seguimos a la chica… bueno al chico… a la chica bueno lo que sea ustedes me entienden no?, nos guió hasta el Café del Gato donde la vieja no estaba esperando con un poco de papeles, muy antiguos por su aspecto, no dijo que había encontrado una solución pero solo para revertir el proceso, osea que cada uno regresaría a su maldición, para eso debíamos acudir al manantial de la reversión que se utiliza para este tipo de casos, pero para ello debíamos encontrar los tres bastones de marfil que su soporte contenían a los tres dioses dragones hechos por una antigua civilización japonesa.

Hací emprendimos la búsqueda de los dichosos bastones, para no preocuparlos en casa me comunicaba constantemente, especialmente con Akane con la cual tanto ella como yo sentíamos que estábamos compartiendo algo especial, casi todos los lugares que visitábamos le llevaba un recuerdo como un collar tallado, un pulsera cosas que no tenían mucho valor pero para mí significaba bastante

Nuestra búsqueda dio frutos por fin encontramos el último bastón y nos dirigíamos a la fuente y como la anciana china nos indicó los colocamos alrededor de la fuente creando un triángulo, con la cara de los dragones mirando hacia la fuente, derrepente salió una luz segador que nos dificultaba la visibilidad y cuando ya todo pasó el agua empezó a burbujear y tal como nos dijo la anciana entramos en el manantial uno por uno y después los tres juntos a la vez.

Hicimos paso a paso lo que nos indicó la momia y al Salir éramos nosotros de nuevo, Ryoga volvió a ser ese cerdo apestoso y lloraba de felicidad, a Mousse le dio igual volver a ser ese pato pero al irse no vio el barranco y volvió a caer, que nunca cambiará ese cegatón, y yo volví a ser la hermosísima pelirroja, que puedo hacer si como hombre o como mujer soy igual de hermosa.

Después de esto todos volvimos a casa, bueno Ryoga no porque no sé como se extravió en el camino, al llegar les entregué su presentes a cada uno, a Akane le indiqué que no abriera su obsequio delante de todos puesto que hay había demasiadas cosas y no quería que los demás empezaran a molestar aaaaaah y casi olvido que al llegar a casa me encontré con ese cerdo sinvergüenza en las piernas de Akane, ¿cómo fue posible que llegara primero si se perdió? Bueno eso nunca lo sabré.

Bueno y esa es mi historia, me encuentro arriba del tejado esperando a Akane porque quedé en acompañarla al centro comercial según yo tengo que recompensarla el tiempo que la dejé sola y al parecer ella está abusando de eso pero saben qué? no me importa, les comento algo desde mi regreso la relación entre Akane y yo ha mejorado muchísimo, quizás algún día muy pero muy lejano no extrañe ser P-chan para poder estar con ella.

- Ranma, que haces vámonos que se nos hace tarde-

- Si ya voy Akane- salté del techo y aterricé al lado de ella he hizo algo que nunca me esperaba, me cogió de la mano y camino muy cerca junto a mí, diciendo que entre los amigos no había nada de malo eso

- Que pasa te molesta?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

- No para nada vámonos- respondí automáticamente y tratando de no parecer muy tonto embobado con su sonrisa

- Si-

"Talves ese algún día esté más cerca de lo que pienso"

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Este es una corta historia que salió de un momento a otro y antes de que se olvidará la quise escribir espero les guste, además siempre quise ver lo que pasaba si estos tres cambiaban de maldición, pobre Ryoga fue golpeado por Akane pero eso es más a su favor así ella confirma una ves más que él no es P-chan. Bueno me despido

KimaSaotomeTendo


End file.
